The subject matter herein relates generally to connector bricks for a cable communication system.
Communication systems, such as network systems, servers, data centers, and the like, use large printed circuit boards, known as backplanes or midplanes, to interconnect circuit cards, such as daughtercards, line cards and/or switch cards. The communication systems use high speed differential connectors mounted to the backplane and high speed differential connectors mounted to the line cards and switch cards to transmit signals therebetween. The backplane interconnects the various connectors using traces along the circuit board.
As the density of the systems increase and requirements for high speed lines increase, the printed circuit boards continue to become larger and the signal integrity inherently degrades as the signals travel further along the entire channel. At least some systems have replaced the traditional backplanes with cable assemblies. The cable assemblies need to be held in predetermined locations for mating with line and switch cards. Some known cable communication systems use a cable rack to hold all of the cables and cable connectors of the cable assemblies and a backplane circuit board to precisely locate the cable connectors, guide features and other components for mating with the line and switch cards. However, aligning the many cable connectors with corresponding openings in the backplane circuit board can be difficult during the assembly process as all of the cable connectors need to be properly positioned simultaneously to load the cable rack onto the backplane. Additionally, because the electrical connections of the system are made by cable assemblies, there may not be a need for the backplane circuit board, which may be an expensive component to manufacture. Elimination of the backplane circuit board may reduce the cost of the system.
A need remains for a cable communication system that may be assembled in an easy and timely manner.